


The Lion in the Cage

by RukaIsAFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Conspiracy, Freeform, Human Experimentation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: When Shiro was a cadet, he remembered seeing a boy being pushed in a wheelchair surrounded by men with guns -a general's sick son.Years later, after a month of background checks and paperwork he told he was now cleared to be a tutor. Not a pilot of a great exploratory mission that will change history... just a tutor. His disappoint at the placement is smothered with confusion when he meets his charge.Why would the Galaxy Garrison keep someone under lock and key?





	The Lion in the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this has been in my documents for a long time, but I wanted to share it and complete it. Updates will be sporadic.

It was into his second month as a cadet when he saw that there were children at the Garrison that stayed there. A boy, a few years younger than him dressed in white scrubs surrounded by the highest brass of the Garrison.

Son of a general was his assumption. Sometimes he saw him, mostly in white with an IV attached. Once he passed by in a wheelchair surrounded by scientists and a general with an escort of heavy armored guards. His squad was told to salute and most kept their eyes down. He didn’t lower them but caught the expression the teen in the wheelchair had on his face as he looked at the squad. It was a look of loneliness and detachment. As if the owner stopped dreaming long ago or if it even never had a dream or hope in his life. 

When he got promoted he was given papers. Interviews. Background checks. He overheard the officers being baffled by all the requests Shiro was given and that they had to be interviewed about him.

Iverson appeared in front of him one day, told him he was going to be a tutor. All that work for him to be a tutor. He was led down to the deeper levels of the Garrison and told not look around as he passed the rooms in the hallway. A captain met him on the way, warning him to not tell anyone.

They stopped at a hallway and walked into an observation deck. Below was something of a studio apartment, no kitchen but just a bedroom and a bathroom. Books littered the bedroom. A stack of them on the messy small bed. There wasn’t a table or any chairs in the room… just a bed and books… and him.

“We decided that he needed more socialization. Especially with those his own age.”

“Why is he here?” Shiro asked as he stared at the young man tucked into a corner reading a thick book.

“Only the brass knows. The rules are you don’t ask him about why he’s here. He knows. If he attacks you, you’ll be under orders to keep it under wrap.”

“Attacks me? Why?”

“He’s a caged antisocial kid. I’ve been assigned here for 5 years. He only leaves that when the brass tells us when and where to take him.”

Shiro looked below, black hair, peach skin… nothing appearance wise that showed off that the man wasn’t normal. “How long has he been here?”

“No one here knows exactly, but we celebrate his birthday and I’ve seen pictures of him as a toddler with one of the brass. That’s all that I could reasonably say about the matter.” The captain ushered Shiro away from the topic.

“The rules state you can’t talk about him to anyone. Commanding officers, peers, cadets. If anyone asks, tell them you’re under gag orders. You’ll get hell for it, but it’ll reach the appropriate people and they’ll eventually silence them. You’re special now.”

Shiro nodded. Special, but not in a way he wanted to be.

“You’ll be tutoring him in an adjoining room. Eventually, they’ll decide if they want to introduce him to the cadet pool.”

“Cadet pool, sir?” Shiro looked at the captain. 

“Kid’s got issues and some of the brass can’t agree on how to humanely treat the kid. If he gets the all clear, he’ll start a few classes as a trial run.”

Shiro blinked, all this to see if some kid could handle the classroom, "Does he have a name, sir?”

“Yeah, it’s Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments. I always appreciate them. :) 
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).


End file.
